


scraps of paper I've found in my dreams

by warlockdetective



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are small things of writing that I've come across in a few miscellaneous dreams of mine. I thought it'd be interesting to write them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are going to be relatively short, this one included.  
> Be honest.

*I met a dead man the other day.  
We talked about butterflies and molding clay.


	2. Chapter 2

*Sometimes I wonder if my greatest fears are going to come true one day.  
That's why you sometimes find me crying on the couch at three in morning every now and then.


	3. Chapter 3

*I finally found out why I'm scared of saying "I love you":  
I'm scared someone will take advantage of that in the worst way possible.


	4. Chapter 4

*I once knew someone with golden eyes.  
I never found out if the color was genuine or if they were contacts.  
Whenever they were angry, their eyes seemed to turn either completely gold or white, depending on the day.  
It's been a while since I've seen them.  
I hope that they've been well.


	5. Chapter 5

*Dancing is honestly a secret passion of mine, although I must admit I've never actually done it before.  
I hope that makes sense.


	6. Chapter 6

*I've always been a very quiet person, to tell the truth.  
People always joked that someone stole my voice while I was sleeping one night.  
I hope they don't mind that I communicate via writing.  
I ALSO HOPE THEY DON'T MIND THAT I AM PRONE TO WRITING IN ALL CAPS EVERY NOW AND THEN.


	7. Chapter 7

*Clair de Lune has always been my favorite classical piece.  
I've received criticism for it due to the song only consisting of piano.  
Don't you know how impressive that is, though?  
It shows that you can make so much with so little.


	8. Chapter 8

*Sometimes I worry about where I'm going.  
Not because of where I end up, but because of how I end up getting there.


End file.
